


Dark Betty

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Clones, Multi, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: What if Edgar made a clone of Betty in 3x21? Enter the actual dark Betty.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Edgar looked at Betty Cooper in the eyes. "You won't get away with this," Betty said.  
"Yes I will," Edgar said. They then heard the door open. Out came... Betty? "While you were out, he cloned the dark side of you. This Betty will be sent out into the world in your place. And you'll be dead."  
Betty struggled against the restraints. A doctor came up and put a gas mask against her face. The world became blurry for Betty Cooper as she passed out.  
\---  
*present day*

It had been a few months since everything went down. The group noticed Betty had been acting strangely lately. She was quickly aggravated, even with Jughead, and would often forget their names. She also talked a lot about assentation.  
One day Betty was absent from school when Veronica finally brought it up, "So what going on with Betty?" She asked.  
"I have been wondering the same thing," Cheryl said.  
"I think I know what happened," Kevin said. "When I went to get my kidney harvested, I saw he had plans for a cloning device. It separates the good and bad. I thought it was just apart of Edgar's philosophy, but once I noticed a lot of farmies were acting the same way Betty was."  
"Edgar tried to get me to go in that machine," Cheryl said. "He said it would get rid of my pain, but the machine broke before I could."  
"Great, were dealing with clones now," Jughead said. "We have to stop him and find out where the real is."  
"I saw on Betty's Instagram she is ascending at seawater river tonight," Kevin said.  
"Then let's confront them there," Veronica said.

\---  
Edgar and Betty were standing out sweet water river. They were holding hands. "Are you ready?" Edgar asked.  
"Ready as I've ever been," Betty said.  
"Freeze imposter," a voice said. They turned around and saw Jughead, Cheryl, Toni, Veronica, and Kevin. The voice was Jughead's.  
"Took you long enough to figure it out," the clone said in a snarky attitude. She pulled out a gun and shot Veronica in the shoulder. Veronica leaned against a tree and pressed on her wound.  
"This is the end of the line," Archie said. "Where is the real Betty?"  
Edgar pressed a button. Gas dropped on them. Him and the clone were immune. The others started coughing and falling to the ground. "Betty is dead," the clone said. "Dark Betty is born."


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead woke up in his bedroom. Everyone he was with, expect Edgar and Betty's clone, was there. He remembered what happened the previous night. What did the clone mean when she said "Betty is dead," Jughead thinks. 'Does she mean she killed the original Betty?'  
The next one up was Archie. "Jughead?" Archie asked.  
"Good morning Archie," Jughead said. Archie then remembered what happened the previous night. Jughead's dad came in.  
"Good morning boys," he said. "Breakfast is ready."  
The boys joined FP in the kitchen for breakfast. "So, what happened?" FP asked. "I found you all passed out at sweet water river. At first I thought you guys all got drunk till I saw Veronica had a gunshot wound." Jughead then explained what Kevin and Cheryl told them and how Betty had been acting differently.  
"So let me get this straight," FP said. "Betty isn't Betty, but a clone of her dark side and the real Betty is currently missing in action."  
"Yes," Jughead said. "And I have a feeling Edgar is planning something."  
"Edgar is always planning something," FP said. "That's the only part of the story I believe."  
"You have to believe us," Archie said.  
"I think you guys got into some booze and heard something you weren't supposed to hear," FP said. Jughead then got up and walked towards the door.  
"Fine I'll prove it," Jughead said. Then he left.  
\---  
The real Betty was laying in a cell at the old sister's of quiet mercy. Her left leg had been chopped off. She heard the door open and saw her clone enter. "Hello mommy," the clone said. "Your friends finally figured it out."  
"Good," Betty said. "And thanks to Edgar using my leg to create you, they will be able to till who's real and who's not.'  
"But you know too much," the clone said. She pulled out a gun. Betty tried to move away, but she couldn't. The clone then shot her in the head, killing her on impact. "All hail the farm."


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead jumped off his motorcycle. He looked at the old sisters of quiet mercy place, aka the new farm headquarters. He hoped to at least find Betty. The real Betty, Jughead though. Not the clone.  
As he went into the building, heard a voice behind him, "did you seriously not wait for us to wake up?" a female voice asked. He turned around and everyone but FP followed him.  
"I needed to get out of the house," Jughead said.  
"We're not here to drag you back," Archie said. "We're here to help you."  
"Ok," Jughead said.  
"Wait," Veronica said. "How will we know who is the real one?"  
"The real one will actually know us," Jughead said. "We will ask her a question the real one will know. The clone only knows the basic information."  
They nod and head into the building.  
\---  
The clone and Edgar watched the teens enter the building. "That gas was supposed to knock them out for a week," Edgar said.  
"Do you think we used the wrong gas?" the clone asked.  
"Or their immune system is stronger than expected," Edgar said. "You get rid of the original right?"  
"Yes," the clone said.  
\---  
Jughead walked around the old nunnery. He looked around for Betty. He smelled something from one of the rooms. He opened the door and gasped. He saw Betty's dead body. She looked like she had only been dead for a few hours and her left leg was gone.  
Jughead cradled her in his arms. He cried as he said he's sorry on repeat. He went on with his life while she was being tortured. The others caught up and gasped when they saw Betty. They all started crying. All expect Cheryl.  
"Why aren't you crying?" Veronica asked.  
"Who are you, people?" Cheryl said. "Oh yeah, you guys are Archie, Veronica, Jughead, and Kevin. Right."


	4. Chapter 4

The gang was at Archie's house. Cheryl's clone was in the living room while the others wherein the kitchen. Jughead was being quiet. "So where could the real Cheryl be?" Veronica asked. They had stayed and looked for her but they couldn't find her.  
"I don't know," Archie said. "Kevin do you have any ideas?"  
"No idea," Kevin said. Veronica went to check on Cheryl then ran back into the kitchen.  
"Cheryl is gone," Veronica said.  
\---  
The clone of Cheryl arrived at Thistle house. She went inside and saw Toni. "Hey babe," Toni said. "Where were you?" The clone of Cheryl didn't answer. She grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into a wall. Toni clawed at her girlfriend's hand. "Cheryl, what are you doing?"  
"Just fall asleep," Cheryl said. Toni knew this wasn't her girlfriend. She could be insane at moments, but she would never hurt Toni.  
"Snap out of it," Toni pleaded. Cheryl was getting annoyed. She accidentally snapped Toni's neck. Toni feel to the floor and looked at Cheryl in the eyes. Toni knew something was wrong. She used her last breath to look the clone in the eyes and say, "I love you."  
\---  
The real Cheryl was in a cell in an abandoned prison. She was missing her left hand. She saw the clone of her cousin came in. "Let me go you abomination," Cheryl said.  
"No can do," Betty's clone said. Edgar then came in and Cheryl gasped at what was in his arms. It was Toni's dead body.  
"What did you do?" Cheryl said, breaking out in tears.  
"More like what did you do?" Edgar said. He dropped her body. Cheryl cradled Toni's body close to her.  
"I'm going to kill you," Cheryl yelled as Edgar and Betty left.


	5. Chapter 5

They ran to Thistle house and found nothing. Both Cheryl and Toni weren't there. The only evidence there was Toni's phone. Veronica let out a yawn. It was getting late. "I say we call it for the night," Archie said.  
"I don't think it's a good idea for us to split up," Veronica said. "We're more likely to get targeted by Edgar for cloning."  
"I agree with Veronica," Kevin said.  
"Ok," Archie said. "My mom is on a business trip. You can spend the night at my house. Well get up in the morning and get back into the investigation."  
\---  
The gang was trying to have a normal sleepover. They sat in Archie's bedroom and played Monopoly, but it was silent. They tried to take their mind off of the past two days, but it was impossible. "Well I'm going to bed," Veronica said.  
"Good idea," Jughead said. Archie turned off the lights and everyone got into there sleeping bags. Everyone was soon asleep expect for Jughead. He couldn't after what happened that day. His girlfriend was dead. He then got up and decides to go for a walk.  
Jughead threw on a hoodie and grabbed a hunting knife. He knew he needed something to defend himself just in case he ran into Edgar. He snuck out of the house and started walking. It was a full moon so the street was pretty lit. He walked down the street. He luckily didn't run into any trouble. He just though. He decided he must kill Edgar for taking everything from him. Whatever it takes.  
\---  
Jughead made breakfast for everyone when the door was kicked down. He saw Edgar, Betty's clone, and who he assumed was Cheryl's clone. He quickly ducked behind the counter. He texted everyone that they had found them.  
The trio went upstairs and found the sleeping teens. They dropped a knock out gas on the room to make sure. Edgar threw Archie and Kevin over his shoulder as Cheryl took Veronica. He looked at the clone. "Go make sure Jughead isn't here. If he is, knock him out and take him to the car."  
The clone went downstairs and looked around. After about a minute of searching, she found him. After the two made eye contact for a moment she yelled, "he got away."  
"Ok, well worry about him later," Edgar said and Betty left.


	6. Chapter 6

Jughead murmured a swear word when he saw Edgar and the clones drove away with Jughead, Veronica, and Kevin. He tried to follow the car, but it drove away too fast. He knew he had to act fast. Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Cheryl. He knew it was the real one because he saw the clone get into the car. "Those idiots forgot to lock my cell door," Cheryl said. Jughead pulled her in for a hug.  
"I'm happy to see you," Jughead said. He never thought he would say that to Cheryl.  
"I am too," Cheryl said. She then whimpered. "They killed Toni." Jughead was sent into a state of shock. He didn't break down crying his face just went blank. He now knew for a fact Edgar was going to die. "I can lead you to where they're being held."  
"Please do," Jughead said  
\---  
Betty's clone walked into the lab. She looked at the test tubes. One had Archie Andrews, another had Kevin Keller, and the last one had Veronica in it. "Who should we start with?" Betty said.  
"The redhead," Edgar said. "Cut off his left arm."  
Betty then carefully removed the boy from the tube. Archie out of nowhere woke up. He then punched the clone of his best friend. The two fought. The clone had enhanced strength. She pinned Archie under her and wrapped her arms around his neck. She squeezed it. He started chocking. After a few minutes, she calmed down.  
She checked for a pulse. He didn't have one. "We need two male experiments," Edgar said, irritated.  
"I will get us another one," Betty said.  
"You better," Edgar said. "I will clone the girl in the meantime."  
\---  
Jughead and Cheryl broke into the old prison. "The lab is in the basement," Cheryl said. Cheryl leads him to the basement. Jughead eventually stumbled into a room where Betty's clone was.  
"Why did you lie to Edgar about me?" Jughead said.  
"I didn't feel like carrying you," she said.  
"I think you're lying," Jughead said. "I think you love me."  
"I don't," the clone said. "The weak person I came from did."  
Someone else entered the room. It was the newly made clone of Veronica. Jughead knew this wasn't the real Veronica. Betty had a gun in her hand.  
"Do it, Betty," Veronica said. "Cut your ties to the person who created you."  
"I know you, Betty," Jughead said. "You would never hurt someone you love." Then a gunshot was heard.


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica's clone yelped as she was shot in the chest. Betty's looked at Jughead. "I missed my shot," she lied.  
Jughead rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."  
She sighed. "Come on, I'll show you to the lab." She took his hand and led him away. When they got to the lab entrance, Edgar stopped them.  
"I knew you were too soft," Edgar taunted.  
"Tell that to the boy I strangled," Betty said. Then a clone of Kevin came out.  
"The clone of Veronica is dead," he said. "So are the specimens."  
"Take these two to the cloning lab," Edgar said. The clone then proceeded to knock the two out after a short struggle.  
\---  
Jughead gasped for air as his test tube broke. He almost screamed when he came face to face with Archie's body. He then saw Veronica and Kevin's bodies. Betty's clone was still in a test tube. Edgar looked at him. "Now the cloning process can begin," Edgar said.  
He grabbed a chainsaw. He was about to saw off Jughead's left arm when he was tackled. The clone had gotten free. After a short battle, the clone laid down with a nasty cut to the stomach. Jughead sat up and hugged her close. "Betty, you're going to be ok," Jughead said.  
"Juggie no I'm not," she said. She pointed to a control panel. "The red button will collapse the building. It will destroy the building. This will end the clone project for good."  
She then died. He cried for a moment. He then got up. He ran to the control panel. Edgar was chasing him, but by sheer luck, he got there first and pressed the button.  
He smirked at Edgar. "You fool, you're going to die to," Edgar said.  
"I'm ok with that," Jughead said as the ruble collapsed on them.


	8. Epilogue

It has been three months since everything went down. The police arrived just after the building collapsed. Jughead somehow managed to survive, thought not completely unscathed. The ordeal left him paralyzed from the waist down. He was also diagnosed with PTSD.  
Now the Jones was moving to Seattle with FP's sister. FP was hoping this will be a fresh start for Jughead.  
Jughead looked around the now empty kitchen. He looked down at a picture frame with his favorite picture in it. It was of him, Betty, Archie, and Veronica at a fourth of July fireworks show. It was taken a year ago. They looked so happy and innocent. He missed those days.  
FP came in. "Were done packing up," FP said. Jughead nods as FP grabs the handlebars of his wheelchair and wheeled him outside. Cheryl Blossom was waiting for him. She had a prosthetic hand.  
"So you're moving?" Cheryl asked.  
"Yeah," Jughead said. "Well keep in touch." The two had become good friends in the past few months. Jughead didn't want to leave her alone.  
"I want to give you something," Cheryl said. She gave him a bag. He opened it and saw a scrunchie. "Betty left it out my house and I never got a chance to give it back to her."  
"Thank you," Jughead said. Cheryl then left. FP helped Jughead into the car and he drove off. Jughead planned on coming back to Riverdale after this school year, which was his senior year. He was set on finding a way to bring everyone back. He knows there was to be a way to bring everyone back. And he was going to find it, even if it takes up the rest of his life.


End file.
